This invention relates to fishing reels and more particularly to a spool for spinning reels for reducing the drag on the fishing line when casting after the amount of line on the reel has reached a predetermined low level.
Spinning type fishing reels wherein the fishing line is paid-out off the end of a nonrotatable spool and also spin casting type fishing reels wherein the fishing line is paid-out on a rotatable spool store and retrieve the line on the spool. Such spools comprise a hub fixed to and disposed between a pair of spaced apart flanges or spool caps. The fishing line with the lure on the end thereof is paid-out over the periphery of the outer or forward flange with relatively little resistance or dray when the spool carries a full supply of line such that the line may easily be released over the outer flange. However, as the amount of line on the spool is reduced due to line breakage or removal of portions of the line when it becomes crimped, tangled or frayed, and the level of the line winding is reduced relative to the diameter of the outer flange, a substantially increased resistance or drag results on the line as it is cast over the outer flange. As the amount of line is reduced and the drag is increased a greater force must be applied by the angler when casting out the line. This effects the accuracy of casting and the effectiveness of the angler. For this reason, it is conventional to wastefully discard a portion of the line close to the hub once the amount of line is reduced to the point where the force required for casting is increased to an uncomfortable level.
Although this problem has been recognized in the prior art, no satisfactory solution has been found. For example, in Witteborg U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,245 a reserve supply of line is wound about the hub and a slotted innular insert is placed about the reserve supply, an amount of the line extending through the slot and wound onto the insert. When the amount of line on the insert is reduced to a nonfunctional level, more line is drawn out from the reserve supply and wound onto the insert. However, because of the insert and because the insert itself must be journalled on mounts, the capacity of the spool is reduced, thereby reducing the effectiveness of that proposal.